The Last Stand of Thorin Oakenshield
by Shel.Wright
Summary: I always wanted to know what exactly happened to heirs of Durin in their last stand. After doing some research, I believe it was something like this...


I do not claim any ownership of the material from the Hobbit. I have loved the book, and was looking forward to seeing this scene fleshed out in the final movie. However, I didn't feel it matched even what little the book wrote of the deaths of Thorin and his nephews. Nor did it do them justice. I am aware of some other versions of this, and I think they're good, but this is my side.

This starts in between two chapters near the end, "The Cloud Bursts" and "The Return Home", although some details from both chapters inspired certain parts as well.

The dwarves had done quite a splendid job since they'd burst out of their rocky fortress all of a sudden with their rock wall falling in pieces on either side! Many had rallied to the King under the Mountain as he heroically ran into the fray to help his kinsfolk and stop the tide of evil that was threatening to take over!

Despite their initial momentum, they began to find that they were just too few in number. The warriors were being surrounded on all sides by sneering goblins standing with spears ready to throw and arrows to the bow and snarling wolves together in a great ring as Bolg and his bodyguards made their way towards the now trapped group of dwarves, elves, and men.

The small band of dwarves from Erebor had followed Thorin through many toils and dangers, including the Quest for Erebor. A few, such as Balin and Dwalin, had been quite young themselves when they watched him step into the leadership of their clan. After all that they had been through, they were prepared to defend their cousin and lord as well as each other with their very lives. So, they resolutely stood their ground with exquisite shields, swords, and axes from Erebor's own armoury!

Then, there were Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, flanking the uncle that they had looked up to all their lives. The two brothers were both prepared with weapons at the ready. Thorin looked proudly at each of the two lads. They really had become fine warriors, and there was no one else he would rather make his stand with than them.

Then, the fight was on as Bolg and his huge bodyguards came crashing in upon them. Spears and arrows flew. Swords clashed, and axes smashed. Black goblin blood splattered along with the red of men, elves, and dwarves.

In the end, there were just too many goblins and just too few with Thorin. A spear first hit him in his right side as his arms were raised to bring his sword down on a goblin's head. Fili and Kili paused for a second in horror as Thorin looked down to see what had hit him.

Fili snapped out of his stupor just in time to stop the sword of one of Bolg's bodyguards that was intended to cut off Thorin's still raised arm. That action caused Kili to wake up. He loaded an arrow and stopped the offending goblin as he was about to go for another swing. Then, a second spear hit Thorin's back on the right-hand side. The goblin that threw it soon had an arrow through it's heart too. And still Thorin seemed to keep swinging his sword.

Soon, it became apparent that Thorin was now the primary target as another spear went through his leg, followed by another through his left shoulder from the back, and he couldn't stand. He fell forward on all fours. Balin tried to get to his cousin, but he was barred on all sides. Dwalin and Gloin broke out their axes and tried to smash their way through to him, but they were also prevented by Bolg's bodyguards.

Fili shouted, "None of you will touch him" and stepped in with his own shield to protect them both whilst Kili tried in vain to cover the other side picking out who he could before they could attack!

"Step aside young prince!" growled Bolg, "Or we will make you move!" "No, you will not touch him!" screamed Fili. Then, Bolg nodded to his closest guard, and they pulled out their rugged sword with a grin. Fili gripped his sword with sweaty palms and held onto his shield a little tighter. Then, the guard went for a strike from above, which was well blocked by Fili who followed that by swinging at his neck.

This went on until a goblin nearby saw his opportunity and threw a spear, which went into Fili's side right near his heart followed by an arrow to his lower back. Fili sank to his knees, and Kili roared with rage! He threw down his bow and arrows and pulled out his sword and shield looking defiantly at anyone who might try to get to his brother and uncle.

Bolg again nodded at his guard who had been involved in the previous fight. The guard gripped his sword with both hands and tried to size up the younger prince. He underestimated the power of the young prince's love for his family, however, and soon he was lying on the ground after a slash to the stomach.

Then, Kili found himself beset on all sides with swords swinging at him and spears continuing to fly at Thorin behind him. Another spear hit Thorin and another as he tried to stand up, but still he wasn't gone.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew from the ring surrounding them and hit Kili in the throat, and the young man fell clutching at it. Fili crawled on his side over to his brother who was choking . "Kili! No! Just hang on little brother!" he managed to gasp out. Fili held him in his lap smoothing his hair back from his face.

At that point, the other dwarves managed to break through, and they stood guard over their fallen lords. The eagles had arrived, which had provided some distraction for those surrounding them, including Bolg who commenced ordering his archers to take their aerial attackers down.

Thorin reached out to Kili, and took his hand in a firm clasp and the tears flowed. He was finding it hard to say or do anything at that point, but after taking a breath, he looked both his nephews in the eye and said, "Thankyou."

Kili's breath became laboured, and Fili wept knowing what was coming. "Wait for me in the halls of our fathers dear Kili!" he whispered. Kili nodded and breathed his last. Uncle and nephew grieved together, and then, it was as if Fili's strength had come to an end. He laid his little brother's head on the ground and lay beside him where he soon fell asleep never to awaken again.

"Oh my dear lads, what have I brought us to with my foolishness?" whispered Thorin as he beheld the still bodies of his Fili and Kili lying beside each other. He looked up just in time to see what looked like a large bear breaking the lines of the goblins! It picked him up and carried him away. Thorin looked back from where he'd come from to see his companions gathering around the bodies of his nephews to stop them being defiled. That was the last he ever saw of his kinsfolk.

The last of his companions on the great Quest for Erebor that he talked to of course was Bilbo. You can read about that conversation and about the death of Thorin, which followed soon after in the chapter, "The Return Home."


End file.
